The 2005 Arc
The 2005 Arc is the fourth story arc of Ikaw Lamang series. 21 years after tragic incident at the sea, Gabriel uses Natalia for his revenge to Franco. Summary Franco walks away with impunity, having been elected as Senator and rumored to be eyeing the presidency. Gabriel begins his revenge against him by sabotaging Natalia's wedding to James as he produces photos showing the latter flirting with another woman. A kind-hearted jail warden named Roman helps Samuel escape from jail. Samuel eventually locates Calixto , Lupe and Gabriel. In order to begin life anew and help Gabriel exact revenge against Franco, he and Calixto briefly return to Salvacion to dig and sell the gold bars that were buried with Maximo when he was buried alive by Gonzalo and Pacquito before the ship explosion. Isabelle , introducing herself as Dolores, helps Esther after the latter collapses in a public market. She becomes friends with Esther and Roger , and later meets Jacq , whom she is able to recognize as her daughter Andrea. Gabriel enters into a relationship with Natalia only to destroy their relationship later on as part of his revenge against Franco. While courting her, Gabriel follows her to Salvacion, accompanied by Jacq. Natalia informs her father's chief of staff and mistress Tessa about somebody who looks like her mother. The paths of Franco and Jacq then cross as a DNA test proves a father-daughter relationship between them. Franco holds a party introducing Andrea as his daughter. Isabelle sneaks into the party and Franco sees her. Franco manages to have his wife and children live in the same home, and resorts to devilish means to prevent Isabelle and Andrea from escaping again. Franco and Isabelle supposedly renew their vows, but Isabelle hints that she cannot love Franco the same way she loves Samuel. During this occasion, Samuel and Gabriel successfully rescue Andrea and Isabelle, but later on Natalia can only helplessly watch as Franco ruthlessly murders Samuel. Charges of murder, falsification of documents and domestic violence are filed against Franco but despite a legislative hearing and the issuance of a warrant of arrest against him by the NBI, he refuses to surrender, holding Andrea hostage. Franco and Gabriel go on a duel in the pier but Franco jumps to his death after getting pierced by a ship hook as he tries to escape. In the end, Andrea marries Gabriel and it is implied that Gabriel has regained the land in Salvacion that Franco took away from his family. Episodes Episode 111, Episode 112, Episode 113, Episode 114, Episode 115, Episode 116, Episode 117, Episode 118, Episode 119, Episode 120, Episode 121, Episode 122, Episode 123, Episode 124, Episode 124, Episode 125, Episode 126, Episode 127, Episode 128, Episode 129, Episode 130, Episode 131, Episode 132, Episode 133, Episode 134, Episode 135, Episode 136, Episode 137, Episode 138, Episode 139, Episode 140, Episode 141, Episode 142, Episode 143, Episode 144, Episode 145, Episode 146, Episode 147, Episode 150, Episode 151, Episode 152, Episode 153, Episode 154, Episode 155, Episode 156, Episode 157, Episode 158, Episode 159, Episode 160, Episode 161, Episode 162, Episode 163, Episode 164, Episode 165 Trivia *This story arc is very different from the previous story arcs because of it's modern uses. *Some viewers thought that this arc is set in 2014 but it was actually 2005. Errors *One scene in this arc is where Gabriel and Jacq are checking inside the NAIA terminal 3. NAIA 3 wasn't completed yet until 2008. *There's a scene in the finale episode in which Franco is about to kill the tied Gabriel before he jumps off from the boat with his arms being released. Then in the water, Gabriel is seen being tied again before he manages to untie himself. Category:Timeline